cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleena T'Saris
Aleena is the leader of Black Nova, posting on CDN as Nova. Early life Born to a civilian life in Serrice on Thessia, Aleena seemingly was destined to toddle along the path of a musician. Like many could-have-beens, this path was denied to Aleena due to a slaver’s decision to capture the ship Aleena and others were travelling on near the edge of the Terminus Systems. For over a century, Aleena endured indignity and shame in equal measure until everything she knew about her safe, comfortable, and blissfully ignorant livelihood were long forgotten echoes of an all together different person. Her escape from servitude was quick, brutal and not suited for readers under their species legal adult age. However, she spent several weeks, if not months on her own, her mind having been shattered by copious amounts of violence, drugs and an accumulation of previous experiences. In other words, she lost it completely. After her escape, it took her weeks to get back to more civilized space before a military patrol answered her distress beacon and brought her back to Thessia. There she spent years under extensive therapy to get back to an somewhat socially functioning state. And then she decided that she needed to learn how to protect herself and looked for ways to accomplish this, finally enlisting with the Asari military. Military life Showing an impressive aptitude for biotics, she made her way into the Serrice Guard as a commando. During an training exercise later on, the armored vehicle she was supposed to prepare with fake explosives was blown up; this injured a few fellow commandos. Framed for this, she was thrown into prison for a few years, before she was released when it was proven that it was a terrorist attack by a third party, not involving her. During her time as a commando however, she showed an irritating disregard for orders from her superiors, the only reason she wasn't discharged was that she proved to be fairly good at her job. And despite her ramblings, she got the job done. Life as a mercenary After that, perhaps broken by all the misfortune, she became a freelancer in the Terminus, slowly but surely building up an impressive record and reputation over the decades as a lethal and reliable merc. It was also at this time where the person she is today really came to be. Cold, calculating and manipulative but also brutally honest and stubborn at times. At some point in her career, she also began hunting her former captives, slowly whittling the survivors down to only a few single individuals which went into hiding. Records indicate a growing sadism towards her victims as time went on, clearly disregarding any mention of "ethics" and "morality" in her dealings with certain individuals Then finally having stored enough money and build enough influence, in the year 2174 she founded her own private military corps, Black Nova, with a few associates and friends of her. While most of the founders have been killed by now, her old friend, Urdnot Khraak is still alive and kicking, leading the companies' logistic division. Reaper War When the war broke out, Aleena hadn't left Omega. Instead, despite what had happened, she anonymously contacted the Asari Republics High Command and coordinated her troops with them in extractions, supply runs and general guerrilla warfare. When Cerberus occupied Omega, she and what remained of Black Nova fought back wherever they could, earning her the nickname Nova in the process, due to her preference of said ability for hit and run tactics. For most of the war, she and her troops were spread around the galaxy. Not in the thick of combat, but not out of it either. They were mostly focused on evacuating small colonies and outposts who had no hopes of receiving actual military help. But while this may sound noble, she did all of this with a secret motive. Many of the people they rescued, were willing to join forces afterwards. And quite a few stayed with her and Black Nova even after the war ended. She also placed a standing order, which in short mostly boiled down to: "Grab every piece that may be salvagable, especially ships.". But ignoring her rather obvious attempts to get as much of an advantage for the aftermath out of this as possible, she still tried her best to contribute to the war effort. She participated in the battle for Earth, was gravely injured when a brute pretty much gutted her, only surviving thanks to a fellow trooper and a few civilians they had previously rescued, and so wasn't able to participate in the final push. She still bears the large scars of that day with some pride. Afterwards After she had healed, she returned to Omega and continued to lead Black Nova, steadily growing it into a true army with several shadow operations in the form of Martial Arts Studios, Salvage Corporations and even a weapons manufacturer operating "independently" from Black Nova, while still being part of it. She oversees most operations as well as recruitment herself and is aiming to become more then just a medium-sized band of mercenaries, ultimately directly opposing the big three themselves. She aims to achieve these goals by manipulating her competition into fighting themselves, while building up her own reputation and PMC at the same time. Personality Correctly categorizing her personality is not an easy task for outsiders, as she keeps up some form of a masquerade at all times. Behind the face the world sees, she is a manipulative, calculating and fairly cold individual, brutal honest and at times stubborn as a mule. To those she respects, she is friendly, generous and forthcoming. People who earned her respect and trust can always depend on her support, no matter the subject. Those who made an enemy of her however see a much darker side of the asari. Brutal, cunning and incredibly sadistic. She is, if she wants to, a master of the "arts" of terror and torture. Something only very few individuals had the displeasure of experiencing first hand. Appearance Aleena is about 6'2" tall, has dark purple skin with white facial markings and grey eyes. Her face is covered in a set of smaller scars and three bigger ones: An almost claw like set of scars on her right eye, a gunshot wound across her forehead and a slice/rip on her left cheek. Besides this, she is quite a bit more muscular then the average asari thanks to decades if not centuries of a strict exercise program. Other Notes * Aleena still has family, living in Serrice, allthough she doesn't know that as of yet. She has considered to reach out and contact or at least make sure they are still alive lately, but hasn't made any moves. * Due to her past, she learned to speak Khelish as well as batarian and krogan languages. * She is much stronger then her stature would indicate, thanks to several gene-mods as well as implants. * Surprisingly, if she wants, she is able to sing quite well and play a few instruments, especially terran ones rather nicely. Gallery AleenaBattle.png|Aleena in her full combat armor AleenaCiv.png|One of her more casual attires. Threads and Posts of Note The Art of Becoming a Widow, part two Bright Lights, Big City: A night out sees Aleena meeting some new members of CDN. Imferno Novaris Arc Inferno Novaris part one: Aleena aids Eshimsk Voskala in investigating the frightening organization known as Inferno Novaris. Inferno Novaris part two Inferno Novaris Finale: Countdown New Employees Arc High Quality Weapons and Armour For Sale: Some old, outdated gear is ready to be sold off. CDN is interested. Job Hunting: When Dani'Koara comes looking for work, can Aleena find her a place in Black Nova? Drastic Changes: Aleena has new plans for Liria. The Stench of Betrayal, Part One The Stench of Betrayal, Part Two The Hamno Crisis The List: A back-and-forth exchange with Mr. Hamno. Extranet Discussion: More business with Hamno. Aleena describes her policy on using (more like not using) WMDs. There follows a fateful action on Boro. Fail Deadly: Hamno's dark web. Anti-Slavers wanted: We see how Hamno now claims control over Black Nova's agendas. Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries